


Will We Shine Forever? (Or were we just a dream?)

by Bluejaykat



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shine Forever - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on the shine forever mv, Gen, I.M and Hyungwon are sick of bullshit, Jooheon and Shownu are assholes, Road Trip, Sad Minhyuk, Sort of? - Freeform, blind!kihyun, car crash, idk but i tagged it as violence, just in the beginning, not for the whole thing tho, self hatred, slight!gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat
Summary: One word spoken heals the nightmares, but one press of a button kills the dream.Or: A Oneshot inspired by the Shine Forever MV....with a twist.





	Will We Shine Forever? (Or were we just a dream?)

It all happened so fast. One moment they were singing along to the radio at the top of their lungs, laughing, the volume on the old stereo cranked up as loud as it could go. The headlamps pierced through the fog as the car screeched around another corner on the windy mountain road. He glanced over to see Kihyun in the passenger seat, pretending to sing into an imaginary microphone, a huge grin on his face, having the time of his life. It was so vivid, so real; Minhyuk could almost feel the jolt of the wheel as something in the rickety black car snapped, could almost feel the rush of terror as they skidded around another corner. He stared directly into his friends eyes, holding their terrified gaze for what seemed like forever, before suddenly, the world was flipped upside down as the disabled vehicle skidded over the edge, rolling over and over. Black spots danced in his vision as bushes, small shrubs and auto parts swirled in dizzying circles before him, headlights still shining sickeningly, lighting the way as though they were still cruising blissfully along the lonely stretch of road. His head slammed against the back of the seat and the airbag deployed with a crack and a whoosh, but he barely noticed. The noise was almost unbearably loud, screaming and snapping and the sounds of glass shattering, making his stomach turn as the car slammed suddenly into the side of a tree, stopping it abruptly, giving Minhyuk a sharp pain of whiplash. He sat, frozen, as the ringing in his ears gradually faded. Blinking away the black spots, he brought a hand up to his aching neck, realizing an eerie silence had fallen.  
“Shit!” He breathed, fumbling with his buckle and turning to his friend in the passenger seat. “You okay Ki....hyun?”  
Kihyun was slumped forward, head hanging, hands lightly pressed against the airbag, obviously from an attempt to shield his face from something....the glass. The windshield on his side was complete broken, a few small shards still falling onto the dashboard with quiet clinks like light rain on a tin roof.  
“Oh no. Kihyun! Hyung, wake up!” He shook the other boy’s shoulder lightly, gasping and retracting his hand quickly when he realized how pale and cold he was.  
His breathing quickened and he clumsily tried to open the bent in driver side door with shaking hands.  
“Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Oh god!” The door suddenly gave way and he fell forward onto the grass. Ignoring the small cuts that stung his hands, he stumbled to his feet and around to the passenger side. He was hyperventilating by now, a cold sweat breaking out, shivering chills running up and down his spine as he desperately blinked away tears. The passernger door refused to budged, the handle smashed in. He yanked in it a few times before kicking it with a scream of frustration and panic. It fell off of its hinges from the force, falling away and rolling a few feet before settling into the dried grass. Somehow Minhyuk managed to undo Kihyun’s seat belt and drag his limp body out of the car and away from the crash. Exhausted from the effort, he collapsed onto the grass and craddled his unconscious friend in his arms, brushing away the dark hair that had fallen over his face. It was only now, when he was able to get a clear look at the older boy’s face, that he saw how much blood there was. There was a deep cut on the side of his face, dark blood dripping out and slipping down his pale cheek. But what drew his attention the most was the red liquid seeping out from underneath Kihyun’s closed eyelids, sticking to his lashes and running down like tears. Crying. It looked like he was crying blood. It was everything Minhyuk could do not to recoil in horror at the sight. He was just about to reach for his phone when he was stopped by a sudden vice like grip on his wrist. He looked down to see Kihyun frowning at him with terrifying ferocity, eyes still closed.  
“You. This is your fault. How could you do this to me?!” He hissed.  
“I—I—“ Minhyuk stuttered, eyes wide with terror, unable to believe what was happening.  
At that moment, Kihyun’s own eyes snapped open and Minhyuk gasped. In place of eyes, there were bottomless pits of thick black blood and mangled flesh that seemed to pull him in.  
“Wait Kihyun no! I’m sorry!” He screamed, but to no avail. He was caught in those sunken in pits that were his friends eyes, and he was hit with the sudden realization: he did this.

He jolted awake with a small gasp, realizing it was just Hyunwoo pulling into a parking space at a rest stop. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his sudden awakening, or they just didn’t care. He sat alone in the back of the station wagon, in front of him, Hoseok and Hyungwon were playing some sort of game, he didn’t exactly know what; in front of them was Jooheon with his arm around Kihyun who was leaning on his shoulder, asleep. Hyunwoo has insisted on driving, and Changkyun had called shotgun before anyone could protest. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window blearily, taking in their surroundings. The small rest stop and gas station looked out of place amidst the stretch of rolling hills and trees that lay as far as the eye could see. It was outdated looking and neglected, judging from the faded white characters that were written on a cracking red plastic sigh which hung above the tiny snack shop.  
“I’m going on to pay for gas,” Hyunwoo informed them, turning off the engine and twisting in his seat to glance at everyone behind him. “Anyone want anything?” Minhyuk averted his gaze and looked down, fiddling with his sweater sleeves, not wanting to make eye contact with the man. He knew he was still mad at him. They all were. That he was convinced of, but everyone else at least had told him with empty words that it was alright and they forgave him....everyone, that is, except Jooheon and Hyunwoo, who refused to even spare a glance at him. Hell, even Kihyun at least still awknowledged his existence...he shuddered at the memory of the dream. In fact, the grudge against him was the whole reason they were out here in the first place.The crash has caused a serious rift in their friend group: those who still tolerated him, and those who didn’t. Finally, after months of bickering and fighting, missed calls and unanswered texts and more than a few fist fights, Hyungwon and Changkyun had decided enough was enough. Kihyun got progressively more upset about all the fighting going on among his friends and they thought that for his sake they should try to reconcile. So they had suggested this stupid fucking road trip. Probably Hyungwon’s idea, Minhyuk thought bitterly. So far it had done about jack, though, to be fair, they had only been on the road two days. Everyone ignored him and talked to eachother, acting as if he wasn’t even there. He hadn’t spoken a word since they left, except the times Hyungwon or Changkyun had tried to awkwardly include him in the conversation, which had never ended well and only succeeded in earning him some scathing jabs from Jooheon before Kihyun quietly changed the topic. The accident had hit him hard. He no longer had the snarky spunk he used to. In fact, Minhyuk had only seen him smile a few times, and never laugh. He reached up to adjust the soft black ribbon Hyungwon had tied around his head, asking for melon soda. Minhyuk knew for a fact he thought it was dumb and only wore it to make Hyungwon happy, and part of him was glad he did. He really had no desire to see Kihyun’s souless, glassy eyes staring into nothingness.  
“Earth to Minhyuk!” He was pulled from his thoughts by Hyungwon waving a hand in front of his face and everyone looking at him.  
“Uh, Sorry...Yeah?” He mumbled, peeking up at him from under his silvery hair.  
“Asked if you wanted anything.” Hyungwon tilted his head at him curiously. Minhyuk knew he looked awful, messy hair, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, since every time he closed his fucking eyes that same dream would come back, replaying over and over in his head like some horrible unwanted movie he was forced to watch. It occurred to him that maybe this was his punishment. He shook his head, no, he didn’t want anything, before returning his gaze to his lap.  
Hyungwon shrugged and relayed the information to Hyunwoo, who seemed indifferent and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him with a heavy thump. As soon as he left, Changkyun liked his head around the passager seat back and beckoned to Hyungwon to get out of the car with him for a moment. Minhyuk shrank back in his seat, hoping no one would talk to him.  
“Hyung this isn’t working. Minhyuk Hyung is still miserable as ever and all the others refuse to talk to him.” Changkyun whirled around to face the taller man once he was sure they were out of earshot, a few yards away from the car.  
“It’s Jooheon and Hyunwoo hyung!” Hyungwon threw his hands up in defense and glared back at the car. “They’re ruining everything with their damn over protectiveness and moronic grudge. I’ve talked to Kihyun and he wants to forgive Minhyuk but he’s aftraid of loosing Jooheon.”  
Changkyun huffed in frustration and crossed his arms “seriously? I get Jooheon is his childhood friend but are you fucking shitting me right now?! He’s being the asshole of the century and Kihyun Hyung is still gonna play loyal little friend?”  
“Changkyun! He’s blind and lost! Jooheon is all he’s got left!” Hyungwon scolded, smacking the younger lightly in the arm in disapproval.  
“No.” Came the curt reply as Changkyun brushed past him back towards the car. “He’s not. He has us too. And I’m gonna make him see that.”  
“Well just don’t start off that conversation with “see here”.” the other called after him with a slight smirk.  
Changkyun resisted the urge to flip his friend off as he opened the door and got back into the car, which was dead silent. That annoyed him. He saw Minhyuk slouched over in the back, obviously miserable. If only Kihyun knew about that. As it was he was looking straight ahead, like he always was, turning his head slightly in he direction of the sound of Changkyun opening the car door and getting in.  
“Oh. I thought you were Hyunwoo Hyung with my melon soda.” He smiled lightly in his friends direction.  
“Sorry to disappoint , it’s just boring old me..”  
However, moments later, Hyunwoo did return with the snacks, handing Kihyun his melon soda.  
“Kihyun, hold out your hand.” He told him, placing the cool glass bottle in the outstretched hand.  
“Hoseok! Candy. Catch!” He tossed it carelessly to the boy in the back, who caught it without so much as a second glance, opening it immediately and distributing it to the rest of the car. When he was sure Jooheon wasnt looking, he snuck a few pieces back to Minhyuk with an apologetic glance.  
“Jooheon, can you open this for me?” Kihyun handed the cold drink to his friend beside him, who obliged, popping jtopen with a fizz before giving it back.  
After filling up the tank, Hyunwoo pulled off with a screech that made Minhyuk wince.

 

They had been driving for a few more hours with no incident, when suddenly there was a jolt and for a moment, Minhyuk froze in terror, the crash flashing before his eyes in extreme, painstaking detail before he realized it was just a flat tire and Hyunwoo had pulled off to the side of the empty road and parked. Hoseok must have noticed his tense and terrified state because he reached a hand back and patted his knee reassuringly.  
“It’s fine, just a flat, okay?”  
Minhyuk nodded, swallowing thickly and breathing somewhat easier.  
“Dammit! Really?” Hyunwoo groaned, getting out, followed by everyone else except Kihyun. Minhyuk didn’t want to get out either, but he figured they would probably need help.  
“No service...” Hyunwoo was saying as he rounded the other side of the car. “Hey Hyungwon, Changkyun, you two wanna try climbing that hill over there any seeing if you can get a signal?”  
The two nodded and he tossed them his phone. As Minhyuk watched them disappear into the trees, he felt eyes on him and turned to see Jooheon leaning against the side of the dirty blue station wagon.  
“What?” He Asked, harsher than usual. He was sick of being pushed around by the man.  
“What do you think, dumbass?” The white haired man snapped back, pushing himself up off the car and taking a few steps towards Minhyuk, who took a few of his own back.  
“Guys....” Hoseok started, but he went ignored.  
“This is literally all your fault. This stupid road trip was Hyungwons way of getting us to forgive you and like you and get all buddy buddy with you again. That’s not gonna happen, you know why?” He grabbed Minhyuk by the collar and shoved his face close to his. Minhyuk turned away and said nothing. Jooheon has a point, and anyway, no amount of Jooheon’s hatred for him could match his hatred for himself. “You fucking ruined my best friends life, that’s why.”  
“Hey, okay that’s enough!” Hoseok yanked Jooheon away, pulling him back with a bit of help from Hyunwoo. Jooheon scoffed in disgust, but Hyunwoo surprised everyone. Out of nowhere he turned and punched Minhyuk square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards onto the ground. Hyunwoo was bigger than Minhyuk and fairly strong, and Minhyuk was certain his nose was bleeding. He sat up where he fell, and didn’t move, hanging his head. He could feel Jooheon and Hyunwoo walking towards him when suddenly someone yelled  
“STOP IT!”  
The other four turned towards who had spoken as Kihyun climbed out of the car and felt his way over to the two standing above Minhyuk.  
“Stop it right now!” He turned and faced Jooheon directly, somehow knowing which one he was. “I’ve had just about enough of you! I know you’re mad at Minhyuk. I know you’re just being protective but dammit Jooheon this isn’t fucking helping anything! Imagine how I feel! It’s making this whole fucking thing even worse!” He stopped as his voice cracked and he sniffed, “this whole time I’ve let it go because I was scared of losing your friendship, but you know what? Changkyun was right! You’re not all I have. So stop fucking acting like it.”  
Minhyuk has never heard Kihyun so angry in his life. Sure he had gotten mad before and yelled at them but this time he was practically seething. Jooheon looked just as shocked as everyone else, backing away with his hands up.  
“Whoa okay okay...!” He was more than a little confused as to this sudden change of behavior in his friend.  
“Get out. All of you. Now.” Kihyun ordered, pointing away from the car in a random direction. “I want to talk with Minhyuk.”  
That made said boy snap his head up. Kihyun wanted to talk? To him? Impossible. Kihyun hated him... The others were shuffling away, Hoseok secretly grinning to himself as he went as sat on a log a ways away with his hands in his pockets, while Jooheon and Hyunwoo retreated to a distance, throwing confused glances back at the two figures by the car.  
“Are they gone, Minhyuk?” Kihyun asked, voice much gentler, breaking the silence. Minhyuk nodded before correcting himself and answering.  
“Yes.”  
Seemingly satisfied, he felt his was along the car towards Minhyuk and reached out towards him with both of his hands, taking a few steps, searching for him. Minhyuk took both of his hands in his, tugging him down to a sitting position next to him. There was silence, the only sound the wind in the trees and the tick tick from the engine slowly cooling. Unexpectedly, Kihyun wrapped an arm around Minhyuk and pulled him closer to him, leaning his head on his shoulder and resting his cheek on the top of his head.  
“I’m sorry I took so long to apologize. You must feel awful.” He said quietly.  
“It’s fine. I was okay with you hating me.” He squeezed his eyes shut and continued in a whisper “I hate me too.”  
“Hey!” The dark haired boy nudged him lightly. “Don’t say that, Lee Minhyuk! I don’t hate you! It was an accident okay?”  
“It wasnt though! I was being reckless, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I was—“  
He began to protest, shaking his head as tears began to run down his cheeks when he was cut off.  
“Maybe, okay? Maybe you were reckless, maybe you weren’t looking where you were going! I know, my lip syncing is stunning.” Minhyuk smiles a watery smile at that, “but, Minhyukie....it happened it happened. It’s finished. And hating yourself for it won’t change anything. You gotta move on. And you know what? So do I. I already lost my sight, I don’t want to loose a friend too.” He pulled Minhyuk into a tight embrace, which the younger gladly returned, crying quietly into his friends shoulder.  
“Stop that.” Kihyun shook him lightly with a chuckle. “You’re getting snot all over my nice jacket.”  
“The orange is a shit color.” Minhyuk mumbled, and Kihyun laughed. He laughed.  
A light touch on his shoulder made him start.  
“It’s um....it’s just me.” Jooheon reassured him, looking sheepish and ashamed. “I wanted to apologize. I just...instead of helping you I was only hurting you more. I’m sorry. I don’t want to be mad at with of you...I’m sorry!”  
Soon all four were in a heap on the ground, hugging eachother and crying. Hoseok turned around, took one look, and had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. He was glad his friends were alright again, but seeing four guys sitting on the ground crying like children was highly amusing to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Hyungwon and Changkyun emerging from the woods and saw Changkyun slip Hyungwon 20,000 won, begrudgingly as Hyungwon checked the time.  
“Minhyuk,” Kihyun held out his hand to his friend, “I forgive you.”

 

“I said I’d have a tall soy latte, two shots of caramel.” The woman in front of him impatiently tapped her foot. Minhyuk gaped at her incredulously for a few seconds.  
“Y-yeah. Sorry ma’am that will be 5,500 won please.” He took her money and handed her the change before turning to make her drink, not noticing the tall, thin man at the table in the corner, hiding behind his paper, and twirling a large leather watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Here’s something else I wrote when i should have been doing math! Look at all the fucks i give! :) :)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed that. The Shine Forever MV is life (seeing them perform that live cleansed my fuckin soul ok) and so is Dramarama they 100% deserved their win I’m so proud.


End file.
